


Christmas Holidays

by what_a_nerd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Frank and Hazel don't really know each other, Frank is a little awkward around her, Hazel is a little ooc, High School AU, Nico is Nikky because that is Hazels nickname for him, No kissing or sexy stuff, and he is a little overprotective of his sis, and these tags are getting to far, frazel - Freeform, thats why he was calling her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_nerd/pseuds/what_a_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank stays on campus while all his classmates go home from Christmas, although he misses his friends, this gives him the some time to study, so he heads to the common room to study, because it is the only place on campus that has a heater and it's cold, and there he finds Hazel, who is taking advantage of the heater and watching a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> OKay, so I love Frazel and I saw a little au prompt thingy (http://textsfromtitanfood.tumblr.com/post/96672784247/consider-the-following-aus-we-wore-matching), so I thought why not?  
> P.S I really love Frazel  
> P.S.S like REALLY love them  
> Also, I own nothing.  
> And this hasn't been edited so sorry for any mistakes.

Frank was cold, to put it simply.

He was currently cooped up in his room, sitting at his desk, with about five layers of his warmest clothing on, and a blanket wrapped around him, but some how the cold manage to get through all his layers and make him shiver.

He felt his fingers slowly going numb as he wrote, he did have gloves on before, but he was trying to study and the gloves made it difficult to write.

He wished his room had a heater, but apparently they waste to much power, but how much power could he waste if he was the only one here?

All his classmates had return to their warm homes, and to their families, but Frank opted to stay at school, in the boarding house, because he had only just arrived to the school about a month earlier and he had missed out on a lot of work, so he decided to stay all school, with all the resources he could find to work with, he also didn't really want to go 'home' to his foster parents, not that they were bad or anything, they just made Frank uncomfortable, and he assumed he made them uncomfortable, which is why he was at this boarding school, instead of a public school.

He realized he was off topic and that he had to focus on his work, but he couldn't really do that when he couldn't feel his fingers.

He sighed, then thought about how to warm himself up.

"I think the common room has a heater" he said, speaking out loud to himself.

Frank didn't really spend a lot of time in the common room, it was usually crowed and loud after school, and it made for a bad working environment, but now that everyone had left, maybe it might be peaceful.

He decided to check it out, but first he was going to shed a few layers because this many layers made it uncomfortable to walk around, he was now in a cheesy hand knitted sweater that 'Merry Christmas' and a large picture of a reindeer on it, along with grey sweatpants, he also had a pair of pants and a shirt on underneath.

He then left his room, and his work behind, he was just going to check if the common room actually had a heater first, because if it didn't, he would've just wasted his time taking his work there only to have to return to his room.

He wandered downstairs and headed for the door to the common room, it was located right in between the girls and boys dorms downstairs, upstairs there was just a large wall separating them.

He was just about to open the door when he heard whispering, wondering who it was, he cracked open the door a tiny bit to look into the room.

A first he couldn't see who was talking, but he heard them, the person was female, and he kind of recognize the voice but he wasn't sure.

"-Nikky, I am fine here at school, you don't have to call me every twenty seconds to check if I am alright" said the voice.

Then the speaker stepped into Frank's line of vision, and he recognized her immediately.

Hazel.

She had her back turned to him, but Frank knew that curly cinnamon hair anywhere, since Frank might have a crush on said girl.

"I missed out on some school work at the start of the school year because I enrolled late, and that put me behind" Hazel said, sounding a little annoyed, Frank wondered who she was talking to.

She turned and walked out of his sight again.

"I don't think anyone else is here, so I am fine" she said.

He heard her sigh, "Nikky, I am hanging up now, do not call me back" she said.

then there was silence, then he heard something coming from the tv.

That's when Frank realized he was standing at the door, practically watching her like some creeper.

He straightened himself then he entered the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Hazel was sitting on the couch, watching a old movie he didn't recognize, she had his back to him.

He stood there for a minute, unsure what to do, then he noticed how warm it was in here, he looked around and sure enough, a heater was in the back left corner of the room.

He cleared his throat, which made Hazel jumped and turn around to look at him, she quickly paused the movie.

"Uh, hey" Frank said nervously, he could already feel his cheek redden.

Hazel smiled after she got over her shock, "hey Frank" she said.

He stood there for a minute, she knew his name, which wasn't that weird because they had meet and talked a couple of times, but never proper one on one conversation and never for very long, so Frank was a little stunned.

"I, uh, thought I was the only one staying her for the holidays" Frank said.

Hazel smiled again, "so did I, but now I guess we are stuck we each other" she said.

Not that it's a bad thing, Frank thought.

"Come join me on the couch" said Hazel, patting the space next to her.

Frank took a step forward then said, "I'm supposed to be studying"

"So am I" Hazel grinned, "come on, you have to whole holidays to study, an hour with me and a movie won't hurt you"

Frank felt like his whole face was on fire as he slowly walked over and sat on the opposite end of the couch to Hazel, which wouldn't have been so bad if she didn't move closer to him until their shoulders were touching.

He looked at her as she pressed play and turned her attention back to the movie, he noticed that her dark skin had a slight pink colour to it on her cheeks.

Frank smiled and turned his attention to the movie, he wasn't really sure what was happening, since it look like the movie was quite a bit in, but he watched it anyway, enjoying Hazel company.


End file.
